Ava Bankowski
Warning: This page contains spoilers, read at your own risk! Ava Lucille Śmierć is a demigod daughter of Hades. The Questers History She was born and raised in . She only switched schools a few times so it is likely her scent was faded even though she was a child of the Big Three. At age nine she came to Camp Half-Blood and was claimed sometime before the Battle of Manhattan. When she turned twenty she bought a house in Oregon and later became the legal guardian of Jean Johnson. When she turned nineteen she stopped going on quests and when she was twenty-six she resigned her place as Quester, stating she couldn't afford to run around the United States anymore. She probably had a steady job around then. Physical Appearance Her hair is golden-brown in color and is cut to her shoulders. Her eyes are gray. She is relatively tall and thin. Her skin is pale. She mostly wears a black t-shirt with dark jeans, a jacket and sneakers and rarely wears shorts. There have been multiple occasions when people have stated she looks and/or smells like death. Personality For the most part she is stubborn, sarcastic, and very pessimistic. She's smart but doesn't show it, and she is loyal to her friends and family and would never betray or hurt them, and once you get to know her she is fairly nice and sympathetic. As a child of Hades, she has a greater understanding that all things in this world have their time. She can be arrogant at times, and is the type of person who isn't really afraid to injure someone else. Fatal Flaws Grudges Despite most children of Hades, her fatal flaw is worse than the others. She won't give up a grudge even after many years, sometimes even decades. Perfectionism There are certain occasions when she won't stop something unless it is done exactly how she plans it to go. On certain quests this stops her from staying with the group so she goes off on her own. Fighting Style/Weapons *'Sword fighting' **She is fairly skilled with a sword and uses Stygian iron to sword fight which makes her particularly deadly. However, this is not her first method of fighting. **She can raise the skeletal warriors to help her in a fight using her sword. *'Throwing knives' **She is most skilled using throwing knives; these are her primary weapon. She can throw multiple at a time. The blades are regular celestial bronze. *'Bow' **Although she can use a bow, she rarely uses them because they are "a nuisance". Powers Considering that she is a daughter of Hades, one of the Big Three, she is more powerful than most demigods. *'ADHD' *'Dyslexia ' *'Death Sense' *'Shadow travel' **The power she uses practically every day, therefore she has the most experience using it. She usually uses it to save time if the group has to travel a long distance. She used to use it for pranking other campers. **At age fifteen, she is able to travel long distances and only become somewhat tired. *'Pyrokinesis ' **One of the powers she likes to use for surprising enemies, and another power she uses often. She is more in control with black fire as opposed to regular fire, but she has control over both types. **At eighteen she mastered this ability. **She can create balls of fire that levitate in her hands to light the way or she can use it to hurl at enemies. She has also burned down quite a few trees at Camp Half-Blood because she wasn't in control. *'Umbrakinesis ' **She rarely uses this ability, but when she does it is to eavesdrop. **It is possible she could become "invisible" for a short amount of time if she cared to test the ability. *'Necromancy ' **This is used solely for fights and, along with shadow traveling, is the most used. She is skilled with using this ability. **At age nineteen, she has total control over this since she uses it so frequently. It was one of two abilities that barely drained her of any energy and she favored it more than the others because of this. **Aside from raising undead warriors, she has also made undead animals rise from the ground on accident. **She can freely communicate with ghosts and see them clearly. It is also possible that she can banish souls to the Underworld if she wanted. *'Geokinesis ' **She has never tried this and only knows of it because of her brother, Nico. **After a few years, when she was seventeen, she finally began to practice this power and she quickly realized that it came naturally to her. After a year and a half of practicing she was able to create large crevices in the ground under where someone stood to send them directly to the Underworld. She could also create sharp projectiles to fling at monsters if she ever lost her weapons. Despite becoming skilled with using this ability, it drained her energy faster than normal so she could barely use it once a day. *'Radiates death' **This isn't a power, exactly, but more of a side effect of being a child of Hades. Because she radiates death, small plants such as grass tend to die at her feet. Flies have been known to die around her too, but that has been the only animal. Weaknesses/Fears Aquaphobia This only related to large bodies of water, especially salt water. She is terrified of going into the ocean and being surrounded by water because her father's domain of power. She managed to control the fear when she grew into her teens, but the fear came back after Paper Planes. If she is attacked with a large volume of water it is likely she won't be able to fight back and will be left defenseless. Aerophobia This is another major fear that makes her nearly incapable of going on planes or going in the air. This and her aquaphobia make her completely dependent on the earth. Hades/Atychiphobia She is terrified of letting her father down and feels that she must prove her worth to him. There are times when she has nightmares of her father disowning her in some way but she does not speak of those to anyone. She is also afraid of letting others down or failing in another way. Relationships Romantic Interests Zack Johnson They probably met sometime before the the quest to find Apollo's lyre and sometime in between, she developed a secret crush on him. They both participated in the quest to find Apollo's lyre and countless others. It is assumed they began dating sometime after they found Michael. Family Nico di Angelo She became friends with Nico di Angelo shortly after they first met, and they developed a strong relationship with each other. He helped her when she still felt saddened when her mother left her at Camp Half-Blood at her father's request, so in return she comforted him when Bianca left on the quest to save Artemis. She was greatly saddened when he left because he was angry at Percy for failing to save his sister from dying. She wished he would come back and understand that Percy didn't kill his sister. During the time of The Battle of the Labyrinth, after Nico had finally come back from his "exile", they fought beside each other when Luke's army attacked Camp Half-Blood. A day or so afterwards, they talked and apologized to each other for how they reacted. When he left again, she said goodbye to him. During'' The Last Olympian'' after she had been claimed by Hades, Nico immediately became over-protective of her, but he had good intentions for it. At first, she was thrilled at being his half-sister, but she slowly began to think of herself just as a replacement for Bianca. Since he didn't want her to die, he forbade her to fight in the Battle of Manhattan, but as it was raging on, she escaped camp and fought by his side. After the war, he began teaching her to use her powers and they learned to give each other space without being distant. Bianca di Angelo They have not formally met but she has heard of her. Hades She first met her father a few days after the Battle of Manhattan when he came to camp to find Nico. Like all gods, except for Mr. D, she was respectful to him but he barely noticed her even though she was his daughter. They met again when Natalie and Ava were separated from Zack on the quest to find Apollo's lyre. This was the first time he payed any attention to her. At first, she was angry at how he would never notice her when he could afford to unlike some gods with twenty children, but as she grew older she learned not to make such a fuss over it. She never truly hated her father for rarely noticing the fact that he had another daughter, but was grateful that she had been claimed unlike so many others before the Battle of Manhattan. Mother Jean Johnson Ava becomes Jean's guardian after Michael is killed by the Nemean Lion; Jean then lives with her at her house in Oregon and they visited Zack, Arthur, Natalie, and Zia a few times each year and over the summer Ava took Jean to Camp Half-Blood. The Questers Kyra Musika They first met at the end of the quest to find Apollo's lyre and didn't have much time to interact. She later accompanies Ava, Zack, and Natalie on the quest to find Michael. After the quest, they became good friends continued to go on quests with the other Questers. They probably became better friends than most of the others because their birthdays were close together and there was not a year or two different in age. When Kyra died, Ava became distraught but still helped Michael along with the others while he was grieving. Natalie Cole They first met after Nico left Camp Half-Blood for the second time and after Luke's Army had invaded Camp Half-Blood. Little after a year later, they both participated in the quest to find Apollo's lyre and in many other quests since them. They are good friends but at times she acts more immature than Natalie would usually act. Michael Johnson They met before the quest to find Apollo's lyre and she probably knew him well enough to go and find him shortly afterwards. They joined the Questers shortly afterwards and she often teased him for being the youngest. Despite getting on the wrong footing at first, they quickly became good friends. She became distraught when he died and raised Jean Johnson with him and Kyra in mind. The Heroes Organization Other Gods She hasn't spoken or interacted with many gods apart from her father, Hades, but those she has spoken with she is usually on good terms with. Hecate She first officially met the goddess of witchcraft and magic after she was freed from the portal in Paper Planes and was thankful that the goddess helped them. When the goddess was exiled she felt guilty because of it. Dionysus Since the god of wine hates all the campers at Camp Half-Blood, the feeling is mutual for most of the campers. Despite her dislike for the god, Ava is respectful towards him as she is near most gods and goddesses. Persephone Since the goddess is her step-mother and hates the children Hades fathers with mortals, they are on bad terms with each other. She has seen the goddess a few times and each time they met it was clear they disliked each other. Items Like most demigods, she carries many useful items with her at all times. However, she also finds things on quests which aren't so helpful. *'A skull necklace' **This was given to her by her mother and has no purpose whatsoever, only that it reminds her of the mother she can't visit. *'A small black jar' **She found this while she and the other Questers were completing another quest. Again, no use whatsoever. It has skulls circling around the base. *'Throwing knives' **She has a large collection of these and always keeps them in her pockets when on a quest. These are the only weapons that she brings with her everywhere because she is the most skilled using them. *'Stygian iron sword' **This was given to her as a gift from her father after the Battle of Manhattan and she was taught to use it by her brother. She takes it on most quests but while she is at Camp she keeps it in the Hades cabin. *'A normal, celestial bronze shield' **Technically, this isn't hers, but the camp's. She keeps it in the Hades cabin by her other useless junk. Trivia *Ava is a self-insertion so almost everything is true. *Śmierć means death in Polish. *She is left handed. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigod Category:Leafwhisker Category:Females Category:Character